Kaushal Manda
| age = | hometown = Visakhapatnam, Andhra Pradesh, India | occupation = Actor, Model | series = Bigg Boss Telugu 2 (2018) | entered = Day 1 | exited = Day 112 | status = Winner | nominations = 29 | evictions = 10 }}'Kaushal Prasad Manda ' is an Indian actor and model who predominantly works in Tollywood and TV Serials. He is the founder and CEO of Advertising Agency "The Looks Productions" and he also modeled for over 230 commercials in India. He is the title winner of Bigg Boss Telugu 2. Early life Kaushal Manda was born into a Telugu-speaking family in Visakhapatnam on 13 May 1981. He completed his schooling in B H V High school and Bachelor of Technology in Metallurgical Engineering from Andhra University in 2003. Career Kaushal made his debut as a child artist in 1982-1983 with Telugu TV serial Evanni Chedanunchu. . Then He participated in the Grasim Mr. India contest in 1998 and became one of the top 6 finalists in the show. He made a lead role in Gemini TV's blockbuster show Chakravakam (2003-2008). He won the Nandi Award fot the Best TV Actor in 2003 for his role as Sagar in Chakravakam. . He was the host for Gemini TV's popular dance show Dance Baby Dance in 2005. He also made a role in Gemini TV's Devatha (2010-2013). He did a lead role in Zee Telugu's Suryavamsham serial from 2017 to 2019. He was a contestant and the winner of Star Maa's reality TV show Bigg Boss Telugu 2. He made his film debut with a supporting role in Mahesh Babu's debut film, Rajakumarudu, in 1999, and also played a role in Prabhas's film Mr. Perfect (2011). He appeared in 165 films and 38 serials. Kaushal continued his modeling career and appeared in many commercial ads, He started his own model management and ad film company, The Looks Productions in 1999. Controversy After winning the Bigg Boss Telugu 2 title, Kaushal claimed that film director Rajendra Prasad informed him that Harvest Bible University announced a doctorate degree to him. Later, an official note from the spokesperson of the University denied either knowing him or announcing any doctorate to him. In February 2019, a few people claiming to be members of Kaushal Army (a Kaushal fan community), accused Kaushal of fraud in the name of Kaushal Army foundation. They alleged that he misused funds in the name of his army and foundation. They all claimed they were targeted by him for questioning his activities. Kaushal denied all these charges against him and stated that a few members of his army who were expelled on account of misconduct towards women, were making these allegations. The humanist Babu Gogineni who was a fellow competitor on the show alleged that Kaushal was a fake and sympathy-gaining man and his army was a paid one. Television Filmography • All the films list are in Telugu language, unless otherwise noted.But he also acted in Tamil and Kannada movies. Advertisements Kaushal's ad campaigns are done under his marketing communication agency "The Looks Productions" References Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Telugu television anchors Category:Telugu actors Category:Male actors in Telugu television Category:Indian male television actors Category:Beauty pageant contestants from India Category:Indian male models Category:People from Visakhapatnam Category:People from Uttarandhra Winner s2 Category:Big Brother (TV series) winners Category:Bigg Boss contestants